Just worried
by HaruReika
Summary: The story starts off with an awkward confession by Kise to Aomine during their last year in Teikou. Things started slowly and awkwardly at first but their relationship improved as time goes by. The plot progresses even after graduating from high school. (Summary may not be enticing but do have a try in reading it!) [Note: Aokise & NijiHai]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

-Narrator's POV-

Basketball shoes squeaked against the floor of Teikou's indoor basketball court. Perspiration had landed on the floor as the boys ran around and the sounds of the balls dribbling resounded in the court. Cold air managed to enter through the half-opened door, only to be heated by the well working heater.

Few months had passed since the All-Middle Tournament. Teikou had clinched victory as usual and was holding their last club practice. The mood had changed amongst the starting members for various reasons. Nonetheless, they still attended practice since they were going to different high schools in the following spring.

After some hours spent on practice, Aomine Daiki headed to the back of the court. There was a tap he could use outside to wash his face. The water was icy cold but after perspiring so much, it felt nice. He wanted to wipe his face with his shirt but just by lifting it slightly, a cold breeze touched his exposed belly. He let go of his shirt and shivered at the coldness. A blue towel was suddenly thrown at him. He accepted it and proceeded to wiping his face. After he had done so, he looked at the person standing on his right. As he had guessed, it was Kise Ryota.

There was an awkward silence between them after what had happened during the All-Middle. Kise had a purpose coming up to Aomine. He wanted to tell Aomine something.

"Do you have time now?" Kise clenched his fist and looked straight at Aomine with his golden eyes. He didn't want to hesitate. From the bottom of his heart, he really wanted to help him. To help the person he admired so much and-

"Yeah. What is it?" Aomine replied while throwing the towel back to Kise.

Kise caught the towel and let out a small breath. It was their last practice and they won't meet each other again. It was now or never.

"Aominecchi. I like you," Kise looked at him in a way Aomine would know it wasn't a friend's "like".

Kise's heart beat faster, thinking if his voice sounded weird. He held his towel tightly as he waited for Aomine to respond.

"What is this idiot saying?" Aomine thought as he heard Kise's confession. He was about to dismiss it as a joke but looking at his eyes stopped him. He can see Kise is really serious about it. He always felt disgusted when he sees gays together in public. However, when he heard Kise confessing to him, he didn't felt disgusted at all. Instead, he felt relieved. He could feel a burning sensation on his cheeks and immediately turned his face away from Kise.

"So... You want to...date?" Aomine suggested.

At first Kise widened his eyes. Slowly, he processed what Aomine had just said and gave a wide smile. The awkwardness broke and Kise was able to get closer to him.

"Really?" Kise exclaimed happily as he stood nearer.

"I'm not going to repeat what I just said. Go back to practice," Aomine brushed him off and walked back inside the indoor court.

"Have a one-on-one with me!" Kise followed him inside and pleaded.

"Even though you can't beat me," that thought came across his mind.

"Aominecchi?" Kise called out when Aomine wasn't giving any response.

"Hm? Let's play," Aomine gave a small smile and ruffled Kise's hair.

Kise rose his eyebrow as Aomine went off to grab a ball. Aomine passed the ball to Kise and took the defence role. Their play always had the same results. Members wonder why the both of them never get tired from playing against each other. Especially when Kise never wins.

Aomine did realised that Kise never get tired from having the same results. He was someone who can go all out against for. He didn't had to worry about Kise giving up the like the rest. Even if Kise can never be win against him, he was an opponent who can be on equal terms with him.

Kise would never get tired from playing against the person whom he admired the most and whom he can never defeat.

Few hours passed and the club practice was over. The first years cleaned the court while the rest went to the shower room. The generation of miracles headed to the empty meeting room as instructed by Akashi.

"Don't forget the oath," was Akashi's last words. Most of the members had already left the premises after Akashi was done talking. Everyone left for the shower room. After a quick shower, they had to bring back their stuff in the locker. Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko did not need to suffer from carrying excessive items back home.

"Uwah. Murasakicchi items are mostly food," Kise thought as he saw him pack his items.

"Let's go home together!" Kise called out to Aomine when he was about to leave. Aomine stopped for a while before continuing walking.

"...What are you doing?" Aomine asked.

Kise was walking closely next to him.

"It's cold so I thought of giving my warmth away," Kise replied.

Aomine sighed and passed the bags he had on his left hand to the other. He entwined his fingers with Kise's. His hand was quite warm and Aomine held it even tighter.

Kise was slightly surprised at his gesture.

"There's a festival next week. Want to go?" Kise asked.

"Next week,huh? Okay then," Aomine replied.

The sky was still bright with its blue but it was dark enough for people to no notice they were holding hands. The first snowflake started to appear. As the both of them breathed, white smoke was formed.

Kise invited Aomine to the festival to improve his mood and to not let him drift further and further away. However, they ended up playing basketball in the freezing season.

"Aominecchi," Kise called out as he panted.

"What?" Aomine asked as he caught his breath.

"When we are playing against each other in our respective schools, Ill defeat you," Kise looked at him with confidence. He awaited for the day he can stand next to him.

"Try if you can," Aomine chuckled as he threw Kise's coat back to him. He wore his own coat and waited for Kise.

"I'm thirsty," Aomine said when Kise was next to him. He headed to the festivals stalls and Kise followed suit.

Even though they were next to each other, Kise could feel something wasn't right.

After that day, they never once met. Kise was busy on his own while Aomine was probably sleeping at the school's rooftop.

Only during the Inter-High they were able to meet once again. Both of them had changed physically and mentally. Kise was glad Aomine had the passion in him to go against him. Even though it was awkward for them few months ago, right now it was though the both of them had their hearts bare and fought against each other at full force. Kise had perfected his copy of Aomine so that he stand next to him rather than being behind him all the time. Rather than being angry for having his style copied, Aomine acknowledged that drive. Kise was after all, his opponent who he can go all out against.

It came to a disappointing end but Aomine found that he was contradicting himself. If Kise was someone he could go all out, why did he still have a soft spot? He sighed and took out his cell phone. He said no words can comfort a defeated opponent but he couldn't let it be. While he walked home, he texted him.

He only got a reply from Kise the next day.

Seasons passed and flower buds started blooming. Many events happened in winter but time would still flow. The long awaited cherry blossoms bloomed as the start of a new school term started.

During the past year, Aomine had grown to be a more mature person with some of his arrogance still left. He looked at his cell phone first when he wakes up. Kise, being an early rise, would text Aomine every morning. After their relationship had improved, Kise did not hesitate to contact Aomine. Aomine was used to having new texts every morning until it became a routine to always expect a new text.

After Aomine had showered and ate his breakfast, he left his house. He felt a vibration from his phone and took a look at his new text.

"It seems Ki-chan is texting you more frequently," Momoi said. She left with Aomine to school as per usual.

"I don't think he minds having you as a texting buddy," Aomine pressed the buttons as he talked.

"And here I thought Dai-chan would be lazy to reply him," Momoi thought.

"Satsuki. Go home by yourself today," Aomine said as he kept his phone into his pocket.

"Hm, why? Are you going to sleep at the rooftop again? After I thought you-" Momoi started nagging.

"Not that. I'm meeting Kise," Aomine interrupted her.

"Eh. Then bring me along," Momoi said.

"You know about us so you should understand," Aomine replied.

"A date? I guess ill visit Tetsu-kun or something," Momoi looked at him for a moment before replying.

"I'm just meeting him since he doesn't have work today," Aomine protested as he walked faster.

"Don't need to be shy," Momoi giggled as she looked at Aomine's reaction.

Hours passed and the school bell rang, indicating school was over. Aomine left the school premises and went to the train station. He rode the train to head over to Kanagawa. Once he reached, he headed to the nearest fast-food restaurant which was Maji Burger. It was the promised place.

He looked around and it was rather noisy. Noisy with schoolgirls squealing and chattering. It was easy to spot Kise when all the customers were gazing only at one spot. He went over to the window and sat down opposite of Kise.

"You're finally here. This was my second soda," Kise pouted.

"It's far," Aomine replied as he placed his bag on the floor.

"I'll go and buy the food," Kise said as he stood up.

"You haven't ate?" Aomine asked as he handed him some money.

"I wanted to eat together. Its more enjoyable," Kise smiled as he walked off.

Five minutes later, Kise returned with 2 meal sets. He sat down and handed Aomine's share.

Aomine unwrapped his chicken burger and took a bite. While he munched, he looked at Kise. He looked as though he had something to say.

"What is it?" Aomine asked after he gulped his food.

Kise stuttered before replying," Momocchi told me you punched Shogo-kun after my match with him."

"...What about it?" he took a sip of his drink.

"Isn't it dangerous to do that? He's a player so you'll get into trouble as well!" Kise tried to lower his voice but made sure it was loud enough for Aomine to know he was worried.

"He injured your leg, did you know that? Aren't you even mad you can't even play anymore now?!" Aomine looked at him sternly.

"...I'm sorry. What happened after that?" Kise asked after both had calmed down.

Aomine took another bite before replying.

"I met Nijimura after I punched Haizaki. He said he was looking for Haizaki and that was why he was outside. When I told him where Haizaki was, he rushed to him," Aomine said.

Kise nodded as he continued eating.

After Aomine told Nijimura Haizaki's whereabouts, he immediately headed to where he was.

"What is with that hairstyle?" Nijimura asked in disbelief when he saw Haizaki.

Haizaki rubbed his wound on his lips with his palm as he looked up to the familiar voice.

"Nijimura," Haizaki called out until he received a stern glare.

"Senpai," He continued.

"What were you thinking back there," Nijimura said as he got closer to Haizaki.

"I wanted to win," Haizaki said under his breath.

"Huh!?" Nijimura grabbed his collar.

Haizaki looked back at him with unwavering eyes but his body trembled.

"This is not the way to do it right? After I left, you seem to get even worse," Nijimura said as he let go of his collar.

"..."

"Follow me to the washroom," Nijimura turned his back onto Haizaki and walked towards the stadium.

"Why should I," Haizaki muttered.

Nijimura looked behind and frowned. He sighed," to wash that wound of yours."

Haizaki started walking and examined his senior's clothes.

"You don't play anymore? Basketball I mean," Haizaki asked while they walked.

"Yeah, I stopped. And you should start playing seriously. It is a waste," Nijimura replied.

"O-Ouch!" Haizaki groaned. They had reached the washroom and Nijimura was using a wet tissue to wipe the blood.

"Should I punch you even more harder than Aomine to stop you from getting into trouble?" Nijimura clicked his tongue.

"!" Haizaki jolted and his body started to trembled. He flinched at every touch Nijimura made to his wound.

"Wanna fuck?" Nijimura made a sudden statement while he continued wiping the blood.

"H-Huh?!" Haizaki muttered in shock.

Before he could say anything else, his lips were sealed by Nijimura. Their tongues fought against each other and Nijimura sucked the insides oh his mouth. It was rough yet affectionate kiss. Haizaki could feel the heat from his crotch. He unconsciously let a moan out from his mouth.

Nijimura broke the kiss and spoke breathily," I won't accept any resistance."

It didn't took a while before Haizaki recovered from his embarrassing act.

Haizaki pushed Nijimura to the wall and bit the left side of his neck. He looked at the red bite mark was satisfied by how obvious it was on his pale skin.

Nijimura smirked and slipped his hand into Haizaki's pants. After which, he held his hard penis and gently stroked it. Nijimura purposely didn't touch his sensitive spots. Haizaki frowned and returned the favour.

While their hands were busy, their lips was sealed and their tongues were kept busy as well.

"Was Senpai and Shogo-kun dating?" Kise asked.

"Maybe," Aomine replied.

After 10 minutes, Aomine and Kise had finished their meal. A blushing worker came to their table to clear up their tray. When she finally left, Aomine was frowning.

"Jealous?" Kise teased.

"I won't for things like this," Aomine replied.

"I see. But, I'm so envious Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi," Kise sighed.

"What for?" Aomine asked.

"They won against the unbeatable you," Kise pouted.

"Ah, that. You don't really have to be so depressed over this. After all, there is one thing you won first against everyone else," Aomine reassured him.

"And that is?" Kise looked at him curiously.

"You should use your brain for once," Aomine replied.

Aomine looked at the confused Kise with an amused look. He smirked when Kise turned red. He couldn't resist laughing at Kise's reaction. The blond looked away, blushing as the blue haired boy continued laughing away.

For the whole of their second year, they spent at least once a week meeting each other at either Tokyo or Kanagawa. Aomine tried his best to bring Kise to a place with a basketball court. He couldn't bear seeing that pained expression once again.

When spring arrived once again, they started to be serious for their college entrance exams. Aomine was aiming for a university which specialised in forensics and the like. Kise thought it would be better for him to continue in the modelling business. His manager suggested from him to take a course in acting to help him improve his worth.

Months had passed and the both of them were accepted to the university of their choice. Kise told Aomine that he wanted to stay in Tokyo since his agency headquarters was there as well as his university. He added that they should stay together since they were going to the same university. Aomine didn't find a fault in living together with Kise. Both of their parents gave them their permission.

A few weeks later, the apartment prepared by the agency for Kise was furnished. The agency didn't mind Aomine living with Kise as well. Aomine brought his belongings with Momoi since she wanted to take a look. The both of them looked amazed as they stood in front of the apartment block. It was a 20 storey building with a security post. Aomine gave his pass to the security guard and entered the premises.

The lift lobby looked posh with high-end interior. Both of them went to the twelfth floor and walked to the unit at the right corner.

"Welcome!" Kise exclaimed when Aomine unlocked the door.

"Hello there Ki-chan!" Momoi beamed as she saw Kise.

"It has been a while," Kise replied as he walked to the front door. He was wearing a white V-collared shirt with black pants. He had some of his make-up on and a cologne smell still lingering.

"Just back from work?" Aomine asked.

Kise nodded and gave way for Aomine and Momoi to enter the apartment. There was still unopened boxes lying around.

"Oh. Kise?" a voice called out from outside the apartment.

Kise turned back to the opened door and saw a familiar figure. He had black hair which was neatly combed and grey eyes. It took a while before Kise recognised who he was.

"Nijimura-Senpai? Why are you here?" Kise asked in surprise.

"I could say the same to you," Nijimura replied.

"My modelling agency allowed me to stay in one of their owned apartment," Kise replied.

"I see. I actually live next door. My late father gave it to me," Nijimura replied.

"Kise. Who are you talking to?" Aomine asked as he walked to the front door after leaving his boxes.

"Oh. Senpai," Momoi called out.

"Now, why are you two here?" Nijimura asked.

"Aomine-kun is staying with Ki-chan while I'm just here to visit," Momoi replied.

"I didn't really thought the two of you would really end up together. By the way, Kise," Nijimura returned his gaze back to him.

"Yes, Senpai?" Kise called out.

"Haizaki is actually staying with me. Just wanted to tell you before you get surprised," Nijimura said.

Kise trembled as heard him. What has been done cannot be undone after all. It wasn't Haizaki's fault entirely since Kise decided himself to play with an injured leg.

It took a while before Kise replied," since Senpai is here, I think its fine."

"I won't let him cause any trouble and ill bring him to apologise," Nijimura said. Before he walked off, Kise said," He already did. The day after our match."

"He did?" Aomine asked when Kise closed the door.

Kise nodded and told him to not worry anymore. The three of them starting unpacking and by evening, they finished. As thanks, Kise treated Momoi to sushi delivery.

While they are, they turned on the television. After the drama ended, a commercial was played. It was an advertisement on clothes by a famous designer. Kise was seen as a model with his left side of his hair swept back. He had eyeliner and light purple lipstick on. The clothes he wore were formal-casual. Momoi was amazed by how serious Kise looked since most of the time he was playful. Just then, a lady of the same age appeared on the screen. She had long silver-purple hair and had a sweet looking make-up on. She wore a fluffy dress which seemed formal.

From being amused, Aomine turned to being annoyed. The emotion only increases when the screen faded away with an almost-kissing scene.

"I did not kiss her before any of you start asking," Kise exclaimed immediately.

"Who is that anyway," Aomine asked.

"Esla. A new foreign model. Though she is half-Japanese," Kise replied.

"I sense something ominous is coming up," Momoi said in a low tone.

"Go home already," Aomine frowned as he looked at her empty disposable plastic plate.

"If you're worried, you should ask Midorin for a charm to repel against women for Ki-chan," Momoi giggled as she stood up.

"Who'll ask him," Aomine mumbled.

"I'll walk you to the train station," Kise offered as he stood up as well.

"Its fine. Just enjoy yourselves," Momoi said as she left the apartment.

"Finally Satsuki is gone," Aomine sighed as he laid down on the two metre long sofa.

"Go to the bed if you want to sleep," Kise said as he cleared the coffee table.

"Kise," Aomine called out in a husky voice. He grabbed Kise's arm which made him drop the plates onto the wooden floor. Aomine pulled Kise to him and force his lips onto Kise's lips.

Aomine's tongue gained entrance easily and explored the insides thoroughly. He sucked the insides roughly, the way Kise liked it. It sent a chill down Kise's spine and the area around his crotch got hotter. Aomine placed his hand at the back of Kise's head as he continued French kissing him.

Slowly, Aomine parted his lips away from Kise and sat up. He licked his lips as he invited Kise to sit on his lap. Kise could feel something hard poking his ass when he sat down.

Aomine placed his hand on Kise's waist and slide his hand slowly into his pants. He used his other hand to unbutton the pants. He slid one of his fingers into Kise's hole. Kise started letting out a moan as Aomine entered one of his fingers and another one slowly. Kise rested his head on Aomine's shoulder and sucked on his neck when Aomine stretched his hole. He bit his flesh when Aomine stretched it even further.

Aomine groaned and it made Kise satisfied.

"You're loose now," Aomine whispered into his ear.

Kise twitched and Aomine could feel his fingers being squeezed.

"Oi. Don't tighten up unless you want it to hurt," Aomine continued.

"Then don't talk into my ear," Kise panted.

"You know what to do," Aomine spoke. This time, away from his ear.

Kise bit his lip as he straighten his back. He unzipped Aomine's pants and pulled it down slightly along with his underwear. He held Aomine's hard penis and slowly poked it against his asshole.

"Ahnn.." Kise moaned as he slowly tried to enter the throbbing penis into him. He could see Aomine panting slowly and it gave him satisfaction.

Aomine didn't particular liked it when Kise gave him a satisfied look. He grabbed the back of Kise's head and kissed him. The sudden movement made Kise lose his balance and Aomine was inside of Kise all the way to the hilt.

Kise broke the kiss and placed his hands on Aomine's shoulder.

"You're not going to stop here, right?" Aomine gazed at him with lustful blue eyes.

"Of course not. I haven't enjoyed myself yet," Kise managed to mutter.

Kise started moving and moaned every time he felt the friction inside him. He felt more since he was taking it raw. He thrusted by himself but it still wasn't enough.

Aomine was more aroused than usual since they were doing it in their own apartment. But he wasn't planning on climaxing before Kise did.

Kise looked at Aomine with tears at the corner of his eyes. Aomine forced himself to not be enticed by his lover's expression. He could see Kise suffering from the lack of satisfaction. He knew his sweet spot was deeper. With how Kise is scared from taking his penis fully, he won't be climaxing any sooner.

Aomine helped himself and thrusted himself deeper. He had managed to hit Kise's sweet spot several times. The pleasure Kise had always wanted was felt and he moaned even more louder. Aomine was glad the walls were soundproof and he was able to hear Kise's sweet moans. Kise couldn't hold in any longer and climaxed. The cum landed on Aomine's cheek and Aomine wiped it away with his hand.

Aomine pushed Kise down after witnessing the look on Kise when he climaxed. Aomine took off his shirt and held Kise's thighs. He thrusted it deeper and pulled it out and did the cycle repeatedly. Kise was aroused and got hard again

"Ah..Ah! Slo..wer.." Kise moaned . Kise felt the pleasure but pain as well. He held Aomine's back and unconsciously dug his fingernails into his back. Soon, Kise climaxed and Aomine did so inside of him.

After another round, Kise's lower body ached. Aomine carried him to the large bathroom and placed him inside of the filled bathtub. Aomine looked at the mirror when he saw red fingernail marks on his back.

"Sorry," Kise muttered.

"Its fine. Give me some space," Aomine said as he walked towards the bathtub which could fit the both of them.

Kise moved slight and Aomine got inside the cold bubbly water. They enjoyed the bath until they heard a loud sound from Nijimura's apartment.

"Wasn't it soundproof?" Aomine asked.

"Maybe Senpai was too loud?" Kise replied in a way to reassure himself.

"Hmm," Aomine closed his eyes and relaxed.

Few mornings passed and it was the day the school term for university started. Aomine and Kise washed up and ate breakfast made by Kise. After which, they left the apartment and locked the door.

"Good morning Senpai," Kise greeted when he saw Nijimura leaving his apartment as well.

"Good morning. You guys are early today. Don't tell me you guys go to the university 3 bus stops away?" Nijimura asked.

Kise nodded and Aomine asked," What about Haizaki?"

"I'm making him take a one year course on cooking. I'm not going to let him do nothing in my house," Nijimura answered. He urged the two of them to head to university together.

"You make him sound docile," Kise commented when they rode the bus.

"He matured somewhat," Nijimura replied.

"What time does he go for his course?" Kise asked.

"About now. But he is taking the day off today," Nijimura replied.

"Has it got to do with the sound yesterday?" Aomine asked.

"You heard that? He was over-reacting when he heard the both of you were moving in. I hope you won't mind any future noises," Nijimura said.

"..."

After three bus stops, they alighted from the bus. Nijimura told them their directions for their respective courses. Nijimura checked the time and it eight thirty. He sent a text to Haizaki to wake up and clean the apartment.

It was in the early afternoon when Aomine and Kise were done with their lectures. Both of them decided to walk home since they had a heavy lunch. The distance wasn't too far for Kise's leg to strain.

"Woof!" a dog whined from the side of the pathway.

Kise looked at his right and saw a small fluffy dog left in a cardboard box. He walked towards it and picked it up. The dog licked Kise's cheek and barked happily.

"Can we take it home, Papa?" Kise looked at Aomine.

Aomine sighed in defeat when he saw that look.

"Does the apartment allow pets?" Aomine asked.

Kise shook his head furiously up and down.

"Let's go then. Mama," Aomine gave in.

Kise beamed as he heard Aomine's reply. He stood up and hugged the dog. It was slightly dirty but Kise didn't mind.

"What should we name it?" Kise asked as he petted it's head.

"Shouldn't the mother think of a name?" Aomine tried pushing the responsibility.

"Then I'll call it Daichi. That means I can call out Daichichi," Kise joked.

"Don't play around. Why does it sound like my name anyways," Aomine said.

"Since it is our first child, I wanted to name it after you," Kise replied.

"..You're an embarrassing guy," Aomine commented as he ruffled Kise's hair.

Along the way, they saw a pet clinic. Aomine recommended that it was better to go to the clinic and register there as well.

Aomine settled the admin matters while Kise waited for the vet to check on Daichi.

After 30 minutes, Aomine was done and was on time for the vet's results.

'It's a Bichon Frise and is about 5 years old. So far, I found no problems with Daichi. Do you want to groom her?" the doctor asked.

Kise accepted the suggestion and Daichi was sent to have a teddy bear cut for his white fur.

"Don't you think her name is too masculine?" Aomine asked.

"She seemed satisfied so its fine!" Kise replied.

When Daichi was done, Kise tied a yellow ribbon around Daichi's neck.

"So this is how it feels to have a child," Kise mumbled with a happy grin on his face.

"Let's go back home," Aomine said. He was carrying several bags and one was a large box.

"What is all that?" Kise asked, looking at it.

"Care items, food and a litter box," Aomine explained.

"You seem more excited than me," Kise said as they walked out.

There was article on Kise with Aomine and that they had a suspicious activity going on. Kise didn't hesitate to say Aomine was his lover. His agency didn't mind the release of that information. Instead of it backfiring, it raised his reputation. In the changing world, one can't afford to be narrow minded.

5 years had passed since them. Aomine and Kise had graduated from university within 3 years. Aomine settled in at Tokyo police headquarters as a detective for 2 years. After Kise had graduated, he started taking small roles in dramas and movies. Slowly, his popularity increased.

His popularity increase was also contributed by a worldwide famous figure, Esla. She had been in showbiz since young. She was a rare beauty with a great personality. Kise and her were friends after spending so much time together.

"Aomine. Your boyfriend is on television," Tachibana, another detective, informed him. He was a senior by 6 years.

The detectives in team 2 were resting in the break room.

Aomine quickly went over to heater and warmed himself up. He rubbed his hand together and soon, he felt warm.

"He is with Esla-chan again," Tachibana said as he continued watching the commercials.

"You shouldn't make Aomine jealous," Imayoshi entered the room and said. Imayoshi entered the same field as Aomine but it wasn't much of a surprise seeing him. He was someone cunning and crafty.

"I'm not jealous," Aomine retorted as he stood up and took a cup of hot coffee.

Imayoshi smirked and sat down on a chair.

"How long have you both been together?" Tachibana asked after the commercial ended.

"About 8 years I think," Aomine replied after taking a sip.

"That is quite a while," Tachibana nodded, acknowledging the fact.

After they were done with their break, they returned to the office. They started working on their case for hours until ten midnight.

"Uhm...I need to leave right now," Aomine said after checking the time.

"Yeah. Go on. You've worked hard," the team leader gave him permission.

"Thanks for the hard work," Aomine said as he wore his winter coat.

"Say 'hi' to Kise-kun for me," Tachibana looked away from his computer for a moment.

"No," Aomine answered and left.

He walked to the lift and went down to the lift lobby. There, Kise was waiting.

"Been waiting long?" Aomine asked when e was next to him.

"Not really," Kise replied.

The both of them left the building and cold air embraced them once more. Both of them shivered and as they breathed, white smoke danced about. It was a full moon and snow has yet to be formed.

"How was work?" Aomine asked.

"Tiring. I want to sleep," Kise whined.

Kise yawned as the both of them stood before a road junction. They were waiting for the signal to cross the road.

"Woof!" a Bichon Frise barked.

The bark reminded Kise of Daichi and he looked around where the bark came from. Soon, he spotted it at the middle of the road. His eyes widened when he saw a truck not far from the dog.

"Kise!" Aomine shouted when Kise left his side. Kise ran towards the dog and the truck pressed it's horn repeatedly.

When the truck stopped at the side, Aomine quickly rushed to Kise. He sighed heavily when he saw Kise's state. Just in time, Kise was able to roll to the side in order to avoid the truck.

"You idiot! Why did you suddenly ran? What if your leg acts up again? Also, what if you got hit by the truck? Can't you at least think about the consequences!?" Aomine knelt down and grabbed his shoulder. His arm and lips trembled heavily as he looked at Kise.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it looked like our child," Kise looked down and muttered.

Despite all of their efforts, Daichi died last year due to an illness.

The dog in Kise's arms ran away and went back to the owner.

Aomine calmed down and brought Kise closer to him. He embraced him tightly until Kise could feel Aomine's loud and fast heartbeat.

"I'm glad you're safe," Aomine muttered.

After 5 minutes, Aomine helped Kise to stand up and continued walking back home. Aomine entwined his fingers with Kise's, tightly. They said nothing as they went back home.

With Christmas day approaching in less than a month, the television was filled with Christmas offers and discounts. Aomine was at the break room, watching all the commercials before his drama continued. It wasn't a busy day thus, no one scolded him for slacking.

"Kise-kun has been appearing in a lot of commercials these days. My wife and daughter kept on squealing," Tachibana entered the room and told Aomine when he saw him watching the commercials.

"That reminds me. He hasn't been going home with you. What happened?" Tachibana asked as he took a biscuit from a container at the kitchen counter.

'He is busy with his work since Christmas is approaching," Aomine replied.

"I guess your home is empty. Lonely?" Tachibana teased.

"Shut up," Aomine snapped.

Tachibana raised his hand with his biscuit between his teeth. He left the room, amused.

For weeks, Aomine has been returning home alone. He would see Kise at home for an hour or two before he disappears again. His work consisted of collaborating with Esla. Aomine does trust Kise but he couldn't help but feel worried. Kise was after all, a man despite his looks.

"Lonely, huh?" Aomine muttered.

Raindrops collided against the glass windows as it continuously fall from the sky. The detectives in team 2 were as calm as the sound of the rain. It wasn't a busy day and work proceeded smoothly.

Aomine checked his watch for the time and it was five in the afternoon. He was already done for the day and left the office. He went down to the lobby and he saw several men crowding around a woman. She was wearing sunglasses but her hair colour stood out which made Aomine recognise who she was. He decided to just walk past her but she called out to him.

"Aomine-san!" she called out and left the crowd.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Esla. What do you want?" Aomine asked, annoyed. He didn't really wanted to talk to her.

"You know me? Great! Well, Ryota told me to pass a message to you," Esla replied.

Aomine flinched when he heard Esla calling Kise by his first name. He brushed the thought for a moment and spoke, "a message?"

"He said,' I'll try my best to be back soon.' Ryota was quite busy so he couldn't call or text you. Since I was leaving, he asked me to pass on the message," Esla responded.

"I see. Then I'll get going now," Aomine wanted to walk away but Esla grabbed his arm.

"Cant I follow you?" Esla smiled.

"For what?" Aomine frowned.

Her smile turned into a smirk.

"I wanted to see what kind of a person is Ryota's lover," she replied.

Aomine pondered for a while and thought she would be useful.

The both of them walked together under different umbrellas. They walked to the nearest mall and Esla wore a wig in the washroom before continuing with Aomine. Some might have recognised Aomine but he made sure he wasn't too close with Esla.

Soon, he stopped in front of a jewellery shop.

"Buying rings?" Esla guessed.

"Yeah. You're here to see if its fine for Kise to wear to work," Aomine said as he walked inside.

"So it's like marking your spot? You're quite insecure," Esla commented.

"Somewhat and I'm not," Aomine said as he looked around.

"He. I won't take Ryota away. I know how much eh lobes you," Esla assured him. She looked at Aomine and saw that he was stiff. She wanted to ask him what happened and got closer to him. She broke into laughter after seeing him blush.

"Now I know why Ryota is so stuck on you," Esla continued.

Aomine clicked his tongue and looked into the glass cases. Esla smiled and helped by looking at the variety of designs.

"Aomine-san, this looks good!" Esla exclaimed.

Aomine looked up and went over to her. He looked at where she was gazing upon . There were only two rings placed in that particular space. The surroundings were decorated with different coloured roses. One was a metallic sky blue ring while the other was a thin silver ring with a sunflower gem at the centre.

"Ryota reminds you of a sunflower doesn't her? And I think the metallic blue suits you," Esla spoke.

"Do you know his size?" she continued.

"I wouldn't think of buying rings when I don't know his size," Aomine replied while asking a salesperson for assistance.

"Hello sir, is this set for you both?' the salesperson asked.

"No. It's for another person," Aomine replied and told him the size he wanted.

After 5 minutes, Aomine paid for the rings at the counter. When he went back to Esla, her cell phone rang.

"Esla here," she said as soon as she picked up. After a few seconds, she ended the call.

"Aomine-san, Ryota overworked and has fainted. His manager called me since he thought I was still with you," Esla explained.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go to him now," Aomine said while he clenched his fist.

"He is at the studio," Esla told him.

Aomine nodded and promptly left the store. It was drizzling by now and he ran as fast as he could to the parking lot near the police headquarters. He took out his car key and unlocked a black sports car. He got in the driver's seat and placed the rings on the passenger's seat. He turned on the engine and waited for the engine to heat up. Meanwhile, he calmed himself down. It was no use being reckless while driving. He couldn't afford to sustain any injuries. If he did, Kise would be worrying over him. He punched the steering wheel. He wondered why Kise couldn't take care of himself properly.

When the engine was heated up, he started driving. He pushed in his anxiety deep within him and drove to the studio.

Once there, he quickly got out from the car and went into the studio. He knew where Kise's dressing room was and headed there. The security guards knew him and didn't stopped him. Aomine turned the door knob and saw Kise on the sofa, sleeping.

"How is he?" Aomine asked the manager.

"He didn't have enough sleep. I'm so sorry as his manager," the manager bowed deeply.

"I'll take him. He'll be off tomorrow then," Aomine gave a tone where he didn't want to be disagreed on.

The manager nodded and watched as Aomine carried Kise. The workers looked at them as Aomine carried him bridal style, out of the studio. He placed him inside the car and drove him back home.

It was more convenient to piggyback him up the apartment and he did. He carried the rings in one hand and supported Kise's thighs with both hands.

"Nijimura-san," Aomine called out when he saw him getting off the lift.

"You look like you need help unlocking the door," Nijimura said as he observed the situation.

"I would like assistance," Aomine muttered.

Nijimura stepped to one side and let Aomine into the lift. He helped him pressed the buttons and went up to the twelfth floor. Nijimura took Aomine's key from his pants' pocket and unlocked the door for him.

Aomine went inside his apartment and placed Kise on their double bed. After which, he returned to the front door.

"Sorry for the trouble," Aomine apologised when Nijimura returned him his key.

Nijimura waved and returned to the lift. He checked the time and it was seven midnight. He went into the lift to the first floor and walked out of the building. He saw someone waiting at the gate and was trying to talk to the security guard. He walked nearer to the person and recognised her immediately.

"What are you doing here, Esla?" Nijimura asked as he zipped up his jacket to his chin.

"Shu-chan, you live here?" Esla asked in surprise when she saw Nijimura.

"Yeah and answer me," Nijimura frowned.

"I'm here to visit Ryota," Esla explained.

"Ryota...? Oh, Kise," Nijimura muttered.

"As your cousin, do me a favour and let me in as a visitor!" Esla begged.

"Why would you want to visit him?" Nijimura asked.

"I ought to visit a sick friend," Esla replied.

"Don't be a third wheel. Ill treat you to something next time so, I'll send you to the train station," Nijimura pulled her arm and walked.

"Tsk. Okay," Esla pouted as she gently pushed his arm away.

"Why were you outside anyways?' Esla asked as she scratched her wig.

"Haizaki was late in returning home so I was going to his school," Nijimura replied.

"Haizaki? Your lover?" Esla asked for confirmation.

He nodded.

"Could it be he ran away?" Esla suggested.

"Why would he..?" Nijimura asked.

"You probably teased him too much. I don't know how he handles your sadistic nature enough to stay under the same roof as you," Esla shrugged.

"He is not that weak considering he always try to gain dominance. Yesterday, he enjoyed himself being blindfolded while being tied up though," Nijimura spoke without hesitation.

"Anyone would run away from such embarrassment and aren't you shy telling a lady, this?" Esla sighed.

"A lady? Does everyone still believe you're a female?" Nijimura asked as he gently placed the back of his hand on Esla's fake breast.

"Don't sexual harass me!" Esla exclaimed.

"What sexual harassment-" Nijimura chuckled. He looked forward and saw Haizaki.

"Nijimura-Senpai, you-" Haizaki started.

"I don't like that look. Don't be an idiot and misunderstand," Nijimura said.

"Anyone would misunderstand," Esla mumbled as he swept the dust away from his skirt.

"But-" Haizaki muttered as he observed them. They looked really close and Nijimura was even laughing with 'her'.

"You don't trust me? Return home first and wait for me. I'm sending this person here to the train station," Nijimura patted his shoulder and walked away with Esla.

"He got his grey hair back? I thought it was black and braided," Esla asked as he looked behind.

"When he was in his third year of high school, his father came up to me and asked me to take of him. No one could knock some sense into him. I didn't mind since I had already received Dad's apartment. I started off with his hairstyle. It took a while before his hair started to grow back," Nijimura explained.

Esla nodded and the both them continued walking.

"I'll call my manager to pick me up from here," Esla said when they reached the train station.

"I'll get going then," Nijimura turned and started walking away.

"Shu-chan, wait!" Esla shouted as he grabbed Nijimura's arm. Esla handed him a bag.

"What?" Nijimura asked as he looked into the bag.

"Whipped cream and some berries," Esla replied.

"Why do you even have these?" Nijimura asked.

"I wanted to eat those but, I think you need more. Enjoy it," Esla waved.

Nijimura sighed at his suggestion and went back home. While he walked for about 5 minutes, a dark figure was standing at the blind spot of the lamp posts.

The dark figure rose his right hand and his large first landed directly on Nijimura's right cheek. Nijimura skidded slightly from the impact. Crimson liquid flowed out from his nose and dripped onto the concrete floor. He used his hand to rub the blood away. Some landed on his white jacket when he stood up straight.

"Are you satisfied?" Nijimura asked as he looked straight into Haizaki's eyes.

"Don't take advantage of my fear," Haizaki clenched his fist and looked straight back.

"That person just now was my cousin. We have nothing between us. You're the only person whom I'll waste all my time and energy on," Nijimura started when he looked at how insecure he was.

"You could've just told me just now," Haizaki muttered.

"You need to calm down before I explain properly to you. I know you won't believe me if I told you just now," Nijimura replied.

"Of course I won't believe you since you never told me you like me or anything," Haizaki spoke softly. He looked away when he realised what he had just said.

"Hm, mind repeating what you just said?" Nijimura smiled.

"Nothing," Haizaki retorted.

Nijimura held the back of Haizaki's head and pressed his lips against his.

When he separated his lips, Nijimura spoke," a kiss on the lips means 'I love you'. I wouldn't waste my time kissing you if you were my fuck buddy."

A bright shade of red appeared on Haizaki's face.

"Let's go home," Nijimura said as he ruffled his hair. Haizaki settled down and walked home with him.

After Aomine had locked the door, he went to the bedroom. He pulled up the blanket up to Kise's chin and sat next to him on a stool. Aomine looked at Kise who was sleeping soundly with dark eye circles.

"Nnn...Aominecchi?" Kise muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Idiot. What were you thinking when you were overworking? Don't you know how worried I am? Just like back then when you were reckless enough to play with an injured leg. Don't you know how scared I was, fearing that one day you might just disappear from my side? It's a pain I never want to experience again," Aomine buried his face in his palms as he thought after their Winter Cup in their freshman year of high school.

"Ugh!" Kise groaned when he was in the locker room. Their match against Seirin has ended. Kise held his right leg that was aching in pain. He had overworked his leg too much and Coach Takeuchi immediately took an ice pack.

"Sorry Kise," Coach Takeuchi muttered as he placed the ice pack on his swelling.

The locker room door swung open and Aomine approached Kise.

"I'll take him to the hospital," Aomine said as he slowly carried him. He tried to not move his right leg too much.

"I'll follow," Kasamatsu said.

"We still have another match," Coach Takeuchi stopped him.

"It'll be my responsibility," Aomine said and promptly left.

As he walked, Kise groans were getting more frequent. There were several reporters who tried to approach them but Aomine kept on walking. He trembled as walked as fast as he could. He wanted to comfort Kise but couldn't find the words to do so. Kise held him tighter after seeing him being in more pain than he was.

"His hamstring has been torn partially. It is a very serious injury. His leg can be healed but I'm afraid it is impossible for him to continue with basketball," the doctor diagnosed after treating Kise.

Aomine walked with down-casted eyes as he approached Kise's bed.

"I guess I cant play with you anymore," Kise said, trying to smile.

Aomine clenched his fist when he saw his effort to smile.

"Idiot. You're really an idiot," Aomine scolded as he frowned.

Kise bit his lips and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Kise held on to Aomine's coat and leaned against his chest.

"Even if you can't play anymore, you'll be with me always," Aomine caressed his head.

"Can't you please think of your well-being," Aomine spoke after recalling the bitter memory.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to finish my work as soon as possible for our anniversary," Kise mumbled.

"You are the death of me," Aomine muttered as he caressed his cheek.

Kise closed his eyes once more and was about to doze off.

Aomine looked outside the window and saw snowflakes instead of raindrops. He smiled to himself.

"Kise. I bought rings for today's anniversary," Aomine said as he leaned to kiss the sleeping Kise.

-End-


End file.
